


WinterHawk Drabbles

by Banashee



Series: WinterHawk - various unrelated stories [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: A small collection of some WinterHawk Drabbles
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk - various unrelated stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112321
Kudos: 7





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> All of these, so far, have been written in the context of this year's WinterHawk Olympic Bang project, but they're not part of the big story.

Bucky wakes up to Alpine purring on his chest and the heavenly scent of fresh coffee with pancakes wafting into the bedroom. It makes his mouth water, and he peels back his covers to get up and go get some breakfast, but the door swings open before he can make his way out of bed. 

Clint is in the doorway and he is holding a tablet, with two large mugs and a giant stack of blueberry pancakes balanced on it.

"Good morning, my Love! Happy Birthday!" 

Bucky happily accepts the kiss, which is almost as sweet as the breakfast that is waiting for them. 


	2. Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Gone Wrong - Clint is having a bad time (tw for blood and injury!)

There is blood everywhere. Breathing is hard - Clint tries to move with little to no success. His legs are trapped under pieces of rubble and his head is spinning - Collapsed building. 

All there is is seething hot pain, his ears are ringing and the taste of metal fills his mouth. Coughing, he spits out a mouthful of blood. No response on comms. Only static. 

Trying very hard not to panic, Clint forces himself to keep breathing as calmly as possible

Dying alone is his worst fear, and doing so with a whole team having his back seems even more depressing. 


	3. Declaration of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint confesses his love in a, let's say, unique way.

Something - or, more likely, someone - is poking Bucky in the cheek. He groans in sleepy annoyance. Right. Safe-house. The moldy couch, hence why he’s sharing the bed with a certain archer. Nevermind the fact that the heartbeat and even breathing from the other man is incredibly calming, Bucky feels something warm and fuzzy fluttering in his stomach and goddammit. 

“Clint, what?!” he asks, every bit of annoyance put on. 

“Nothing. Love you.” Clint mumbles, turns around and puts his face on top of Bucky’s chest where he promptly falls asleep. 

Bucky is wide awake now and blushing in the dark.


End file.
